


Exorcist Gray

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blue Raven 666, C.H.E.R.U.B., Heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: An extended backstory fanfiction for Blue Raven 666's OC characters





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray is an Exterminator/Exorcist angel OC created by BlueRaven 666, the YouTuber’s demon OC name. Gray has blue eyes, a blue smile and an X over their right eye. A blue tipped horn is their unique physical trait.

Greetings, mortals of Earth. I am an angel who was born in Heaven long ago. You’ve probably heard of us: we are messengers of God who sometimes visit Earth to send messages or bless individuals. We are often portrayed as holistic beings with golden halos, white feathery wings, who play harps and frolic around in the ever-sunny sky. Well, Heaven has those kinds of angels, but there are many different types. Angels are divided into groups called choirs. From the highest rank to the lowest are: Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominions, Virtues, Powers, Principalities, Archangels and Angels. They all serve a variety of roles, from guarding God’s throne, to maintaining cosmic order, to inspiring harmony in the human and spirit world. Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel, are some of the most well-known, important Archangels. Many of these angels have multiple eyes on their wings or in the case of Thrones, appear as golden spinning wheels with wings and eyes covering them. Like the 72 demons of the Ars Goetia, there are 72 counterpart angels in the Shem Hamephorash. 

There are also Angels of Death who are in charge of punishing sinners, often using flaming swords and other methods. There are some who aren’t as destructive and bloodthirsty, as, say, Samael. In fact, one angel, Azrael, is a benevolent being said to guide the souls of the deceased after death. Puriel judges and examines each soul after death. But still, there are others who teach sinners and the unfaithful harsh lessons, even beyond the grave. 

This Heaven has Seven Rings, not the traditional nine. They are ruled by the seven main Archangels.

Michael, Lucifer’s brother and rival, rules the first Ring of Humility, the location of Holy City.   
Camael rules the second Ring of Charity.   
Uriel, the wisdom angel, rules the third Ring of Chasity.   
Zadkiel, the mercy angel, rules the fourth Ring of Loyalty/Faith.  
Raphael, the healer, rules the fifth Ring of Temperance.   
Jophiel, angel of beauty, rules the sixth Ring of Patience.  
Gabriel, the messenger, rules the seventh Ring of Diligence. 

Heaven consists of the Heavenborn angels and the saints (mortal souls gone to Heaven, opposite of sinners). Both the Heavenborn and Hellborn are of higher class than the former humans. God, Michael and Lucifer have inner circles of officials. Heaven has archangels but no overlords. Much like Hell, the denizens often appear either humanoid or come with animal and object bodily traits. Many of them look like swans, doves, dogs, sheep, or holy instruments. Others appear as divine blonde, pale faced beings similar to humans. They all come with wings and halos, of course. Territory is shared but saints most often reside in Holy City, in the Ring of Humility. They are free to have children, pursue jobs and be themselves within limits. The cherub sheep from C.H.E.R.U.B. serve as guardian angels who help save human lives and bless them with love.

Sorry, getting a little off-topic here. Where do I come in and who am I?

Others call me Gray, and I am an asexual, gender neutral black-winged angel and Exterminator.

I know what you’re thinking, “A dark murderous angel without a gender or sexuality? That can’t be true.” 

Alas, it is. Just like mortals, angels can identify as male, female, transgender, and anywhere in between. However, we are strongly encouraged (or perhaps even ordered) to push aside feelings of passion, lust, and other messy emotions. After all, we are constantly on duty, and all our destinies lead to one true purpose: unification with God. Or the universe, or the cosmos, however you’d like to phrase the inevitable force that connects us. 

You see, not all of us are pacifists, born or made. I was born in a section of Heaven that is not found in your Bibles or textbooks. This area is exclusively for other Exorcists.

What is our purpose, you ask? Exorcists or Exterminators are responsible for slaughtering Hell’s denizens once every year to prevent overpopulation. The rules are simple: kill swiftly, show no mercy to anyone, and stay close to your fellow angels during the 24 hour time shift. Samael is one of our supervisors, and as you can imagine, he is quite ruthless and stern. 

In terms of status, I am just a lowly soldier in the Exterminator rank. I can be recognized by my blue tipped right horn, x over my right eye, my blue eyes and mouth. Like the other Exterminators, I have black feathery wings, horns, talons, and I carry a unique weapon. To add to my lower rank, the other angels tend to look down on us due to our bloodthirsty nature. We have a drive to fight and move around, while the other angels are content to sit around studying, praying, singing, or dancing peacefully. It is not what you would call racism; but more like the reaction one gets when your coworkers find out you work at a cemetery or morgue. 

Yes, the work is dangerous, depressing and not for the faint of heart. But it must be performed efficiently by some people. Not only must we kill demons during the annual purge, but we also must be careful not to get killed by powerful Overlords residing down there. Laying down our lives is a part of war, whether it’s serving God or protecting your home and citizens. 

I was born into a family of seasoned Exorcists, so I had no choice in the grand scheme of things. Deciding to pursue any other occupation would dishonor my family and my community. The punishment would be immediate banishment to Hell…basically a death sentence. So, I mustered up my courage and followed in my family’s footsteps (or wing-flaps). 

During one of the annual Exterminations, an unfortunate event occurred. After being knocked unconscious by an attacking demon, my brethren assumed I was dead. They left me behind, flying into the portal and out of sight. By the time I came to my senses, the purge was over and the portal had closed. Flying back to Heaven would be impossible…the distance was far too vast to cover. I stayed hidden in the shadows and forged for food. Then, this demon showed up and decided to take me in. His name was Blue Raven 666, a tall humanoid dragon with blonde hair, blue eyes, white horns and a blue shirt with 666 on it. He has an ability to look into events and come up with theories to try and explain why things are the way they are. He seems to have some knowledge about Niffty, Alastor, Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, and several other characters. Angel has complex relationships with his father Henroin, Aranea his white spider mother, and his siblings Arackniss and Molly. Strangely enough, Molly, Angel’s mother and the mother of Alastor reside in Heaven, longing to be reunited with their families. 

Ah, here I go again, babbling on and on. You’re probably not interested in such abstract perspectives, but it’s one of the topics to keep me entertained before I go back to Heaven.

Why Blue Raven took me in, I’ll never know. Perhaps he took pity on me after seeing me in a weakened state on the brink of starvation. Maybe he was trying to keep an open mind, like me. Surely not all angels were good and not all demons were bad. It was a temporary truce between an angel and a demon, one that was fragile and unknown to anyone else. While we got acquainted, Blue Raven told me about the demon princess Charlie. She had set up a hotel for the purpose of redeeming sinners and sending them to Heaven. Given how many evil sinners and demons were down here, I figured that it was nearly impossible to achieve such a goal. 

Then again, stranger things have happened. Even our fallen brother, Lucifer isn’t all bad. Sure he may be prideful, but he does care for his wife and daughter very much. He was banished from Heaven due to God creating mankind and favoring them over the angels. The rules in Heaven are strict, so it’s no surprise that someone like him would rebel. I’m just counting myself lucky that I’m still alive. If it hadn’t been for my new demon acquaintance, I would’ve surely perished down in Hell. (And no, I’m not a fallen angel; I still hold my status as an Exorcist.) Hopefully, once I return to Heaven, things will return to normal and I can resume my duties. 

I’ll be here to answer any questions you may have, and Blue Raven 666 will be happy to help. Be sure to go check out his channel and videos. If you’re a Hazbin Hotel fan who likes to dive deep into theories and possibilities, then his channel is for you. Please take care of yourselves and those around you. I heard there’s a deadly virus known as coronavirus-19 going around on Earth and I want to make sure you mortals stay safe. Heaven’s getting more crowded each day, but it can be assured that everyone’s doing fine up here. Thank you for your time, and as we say in Heaven: “Have a blessed day and God be with you.”

Oh, you’re still here? Would you like to hear more about me? I’d love to talk more about Heaven and who I am. 

Very well, then. Let us begin…


	2. The Beginning

To start off my story, I was born in Heaven long ago. It was long before mankind evolved into how they are today. 

God created Heaven and formed His many Archangels to carry out various duties. Michael was the head general of the army and Gabriel acted as God’s messenger. Jophiel spread beauty, art and joy wherever she went. After God created mankind in His image, Lucifer rebelled and fell from grace after Michael defeated him in battle. Lucifer had believed he was the most beautiful angel of all…and surely it wasn’t reasonable for God to favor mortals over a being of perfection. Alas, God wasn’t having it, and the light-bringer eventually became the king of Hell. Lucifer had resented his twin brother Michael after his defeat ever since. 

So, Heaven and Hell became the two main afterlives. God then decided to give the deceased mortals a second chance at life. Those humans who could live up to their virtues became angelic saints, while the majority ended up as demonic sinners in Hell. Zadkiel and Uriel imparted their wisdom on newcomers, helping former humans with the process of them becoming angels. Others like Puriel and Metatron judged individuals to prove their worthiness before they could pass through the golden gates.

Of course, as mankind evolved, so did their population. Before long, there were around four billion people living on Earth. Heaven’s population is roughly 33.3% of Earth’s. In Hell, however, their population is more than double that of Earth’s. It was of no surprise that Hell grew overcrowded, despite the chaos and destruction that occurred on a regular basis. If Hell were to get overcrowded, the concern was that the sinners would try and enter Heaven. Saints and the elite Heaven-born alike wouldn’t like the sudden intrusion and disruption of their lifestyles. Think of it as the arrival of hundreds of criminals into your city. Plus there was also the underlying fear that Lucifer would try and topple God from His throne once again. A Second Heaven Hell War would surely bring all the realms into oblivion. 

Then, God, Adina and the Archangels came up with a solution. They needed a way to annually decrease Hell’s population while also instilling fear in the demons. It was also a message to Lucifer; that although he had created Hell as a sinners’ playground of sorts, he’d have to watch his people die at random each year. Being with the former humans he had so despised early on…it was Lucifer’s ultimate punishment. That’s where the Exorcists or Exterminators came in. They were created as dark horned angels, born with a methodological mindset from birth. They possessed holy weapons like swords, daggers, spears, harpoons and the occasional guns to instantly eliminate demons on the spot. Markings were used to identify them, such as their LED grins and Xs over their right eyes. Exorcists were formed by Metatron at first, crafted from God’s mighty chariot Merkabah. Then, as they grew in organization, they were headed by Samael and other angels of death. Exorcists live on the outskirts of Heaven in their own small military society. Along with the elite Empyrean Guard who guard God’s abode and Michael’s army, the Exorcists play an important role in the protection of our world. 

It is in the secluded Exorcist society, deep within the darkened clouds that my story begins. Our territory (or air-atory) had everything we could ever need: houses, grocery stores, schools, and of course, churches and training sites. It was almost like a modern town in the shadows of a grander city. Although a majority of us could fly, the edge of the streets still had protective barriers to prevent us from falling into the sky surrounding us. 

In Hell, demons learn a variety of skills in their youth: how to trade, kill and eat other demons, use weapons, and satisfy their egos to survive. In Heaven, however, angels are taught flying, praying, community work, self-protection etc. But in both worlds, denizens also learn how to use magic, how to sing and how to dance. The entertainment factor is the most important of all. You’d be surprised at how influential musical theater is in keeping both worlds together. It is the very foundation of both inter-dimensional cultures, more so than on Earth. We also speak in our own ancient languages, angelic Enochian and demonic.


End file.
